


In the Dark

by murdergatsby



Series: Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Dub-Consent, Forced Undressing, Gunplay, Lee can't take anything seriously, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: His breath smelled like cigarettes and scotch. He dug the gun in deeper into Lee's back.





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> My 10th entry for [Kinktober2017](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017)! The goal is, for everyday of October 2017, to post a small ficlet of either Hannigram or another Madancy (rare)pairing. I am aiming for them to be under 1k each but, who knows! Things happen.
> 
> This one in-particular is Beardogs, for the October 10th prompt, "Gunplay." I've never written for this pair before, but have always wanted to. If you like the pairing, I have to recommend the series that started it all, [Buddhist and the Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/series/579352). All the works here are thoughtful, and really bring the chemistry of these two to life... and this is just a smutty ficlet.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you all enjoy :)

The barrel of the gun pressed firmly against Lee’s spine. The room was pitch black; the slivers light coming in from the street being the only thing illuminating where he was pinned. His head was spinning.

“Take your shirt off.” His assailant commanded. His breath smelled like cigarettes and scotch. He dug the gun in deeper.

Lee nodded, and brought his hands to the bottom hem on his shirt. He pulled it over his head, careful not to cause the man too much disruption, then put his hands back against the wall. He could feel the man’s eyes burning into him.

“Now, pants.” The man continued. He kissed Lee’s shoulder, and Lee moaned.

Lee lowered his hands and undid his fly. He let his pants drop to his ankles and moved his hips back into the man’s groin. The man laughed to himself.

“You fuckin’ like that?”

“Yes.” Lee whispered.

“Yeah?” The man asked again, slowly stretching the elastic of Lee’s underwear with the barrel of his gun. “Hands against the wall.”

Lee listened, again. He let the man pull his underwear down over the round of his ass, and spank him a single time. He heard the man unzip his own pants, and felt the man rub his bare erection against the cleft of his ass.

“Please.” Lee gasped, digging his nails into the wallpaper.

The man raised the gun to the back of his head, and Lee heard the wet smack of his lips as he used his tongue to wet his finger.

He slipped a single, spit slick finger into Lee and hissed: _“You make a sound, and I kill you.”_

Lee began to laugh, and the man backed off. He removed his finger and lowered the gun, then began to laugh himself.

“Oh Nigel, you’re such a _badass_.” Lee teased, closing his head in on the wall.

Nigel kissed at his shoulder, in the same space as before, and turned Lee to face him.

“Shut the fuck up.” Nigel said, laughing through it.

Lee draped his arms around his neck and kissed him with apologies. Nigel gently smacked him on the temple with the orange tip of his plastic gun.


End file.
